One Last Time
by Kajune
Summary: -DaeAl- With unwanted loneliness eating away in him, Daemon is left with nothing but the desire to be with his loved one...Alaude. -Sequel to Sakura Ring-


**Title** : One Last Time

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : -DaeAl- With unwanted loneliness eating away in him, Daemon is left with nothing but the desire to be with his loved one...Alaude. -Sequel to Sakura Ring-

* * *

His intentions were evil and everyone knew that he couldn't be forgiven. A kind blonde-haired man was restrained from giving this sinful man any sympathy, and so, the first generation mist guardian Daemon Spade was banned from being anywhere near members of his family. At first, he found the entire thing as a soft punishment, but as time slipped by he soon realized how lonely he was getting.

He didn't miss the man in the black cloak, or the red-haired smoker. There was no living feelings binding him to most of the Vongola guardians, except for one. Long ago, when they all stood on the top as the current members of the newly founded Vongola family, Daemon made an agreement with Alaude to spend one night in bed with him. The experience he had wasn't suppose to be any different from his nights with other women, but eventually Daemon had come to learn that the stronger guardian unknowingly stole his heart that night.

From prostitutes to married women, none have ever swept Daemon off his feet. No man has ever interested Daemon to the point where he couldn't stay apart from them. Only Alaude was able to win him over whether or not he wanted to. This is why Daemon feels great loneliness in his heart. He desires to see Alaude one more time, despite constantly using Mukuro's nights with Hibari as a way to strengthen his memories of his favorite moment in order to satisfy himself. In the end, memories aren't enough.

Ever since Mukuro and Hibari became lovers thanks to a ring Daemon created, it was believed that by then it will be much easier to restrain the pain that eats away inside of him. No. He was dead-wrong to think that. Although the sight of Mukuro happily spending time with Alaude's look-a-like didn't make Daemon's pain any worse, it did however make the urge to see Alaude more and more tempting.

Eventually, Daemon planned on getting what he wanted, no matter what the cost was.

For the sake of peace, the long-deceased man requests for the thing he wants politely, by approaching Primo in person inside a church which the Vongola boss has been spending most of his free time at. Just by looking at Primo's expression, can Daemon tell that he's not going to give Daemon permission that easily, even though he only asks for one night.

"No, Daemon. I can't let you contact any of us." Primo says. His words heavily contradict his true desires. He wants Daemon back into the family, but knows that everyone will be mad at him for allowing such a man into his welcoming arms. Every Vongola boss has made it clear that they want Daemon cut off from their family, no matter how greatly Primo cares for this illusionist. After a long time arguing with everyone he knew, especially G. and Secondo, Primo has come to the conclusion that Daemon can't get what he wants no matter what.

"Please Primo." He is desperate. His heart is aching and his mind is filled with memories of that person who hates his guts. As much as he wishes to deny the truth, he has no choice but to accept it. He's in love. "Just one night! That's all. One night!"

"Why?" It is unclear to Primo why his mist guardian is in great need to see his cloud guardian all so suddenly. The two never got along, and rarely make any close contact let alone talk to each other. So it is very suspicious. Surely Daemon isn't willing to explain his reason for such a request, which is why Primo is stuck between the line of loyalty and friendship. It is a place Primo hates being at. "Why do you want to see him so much?" He wants to leave it so badly that he'll ask Daemon a question that will clearly not be answered.

"Just let me see him!" Daemon yells with rage. No, love isn't his thing, and now he is forced to endure its horrifying power all because he wanted to sleep with Alaude for one night. Curiosity is to blame.

"Daemon...I can't." It hurts to see this man so full of emotion, thanks to Primo being so rough on him. There is no doubt that even Cozart will not forgive this man, so why will Primo? They are both kind and understanding, which makes them no that different from each other. Yet, Primo can't help but want to give Daemon what he wants.

"Please..."

The other pleas, and so Primo allows.

* * *

The sky is dark and everything is silent. There is no reason for it not to be since only one man is inside this mansion. Dino's family has encountered a few major problems that forced ALL of them to deal with it, leaving their mansions unprotected. Inside the same room Mukuro was in a week ago, Daemon lies on the bed with his eyes on the ceiling. Primo agreed to let him see Alaude, and even if that person refuses to come, at least the blonde has grown soft towards him again.

"Alaude." Daemon whispers, and is surprised to hear a voice reply.

"What do you want?" He sits up from the bed and turns towards his left, where the love of his life stands, viciously glaring at him like always.

_He came. _

"I want to see you." After so long, Daemon is finally able to show a genuine smile full of pure joy. Upon seeing Alaude, his heart feels so much better. The pain is gone and so has the headache.

"Why?"

A question that is pretty hard to answer, but Daemon will manage. With sparkling eyes, the man in the army uniform replies. "I wish to sleep with you again." Everything seems to be going fine until Daemon makes a statement that forces a disgusted look on Alaude's face. "No!" He yells, which is unlike him. Daemon may still look happy, but deep down his heart is being shattered. It really does hurt to anger a loved one, doesn't it?

"I refuse to be bedded by you again!" Alaude turns round and heads for the door. This is marked as the most painful thing Daemon has seen.

"Please. Just tonight, and I will never bother you again." No response. "Please Alaude. I beg of you." He keeps on pleading, and Alaude makes no sign of re-thinking his actions. "Please...just for tonight." Still nothing.

"My love."

Alaude stops in his tracks. He is shocked with what he heard, and when he turns to look at Daemon, he sees nothing but love written all over the man's face. Love? Is he trying to say that he is in love? How? Why? "Please, Alaude." Daemon continues to beg, his eyes crying out his desires in a much stronger way. With the desire to be rid of Daemon being so strong, and the curiosity of this man's feelings all tied together, Alaude soon finds himself crawling back to the man he hates most.

Before he knows it, he is being stripped of his clothing and kissed in every corner.

"I love you, Alaude."

This is all Daemon will ask for, because it is all he can have. One night with a lover, even if his love is one-sided. Mukuro and Hibari are the lucky ones, but that won't stop Daemon from loving Alaude...forever.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
